The Aftermath of Reason
by beMMADfabulous
Summary: Set near the end of the first Wizarding War. Albus comes home briefly, hoping to protect Minerva from danger, but there is something conflicting his seemingly reasonable plan. ADMM.


**The Aftermath of Reason**

The sun was already low in the milky horizon as Albus trudged heavily across the Hogwarts grounds. He walked with a slight limp but had long since gone numb to the piercing pain in his injured leg. A brisk gust of wind roared in his ears as a distant songbird sounded its evening melody, but these, which once stirred joy in his heart, now resounded as only empty echoes against Albus's eardrums. The castle, dim from the summer absence of students and most professors, seemed less inviting than ever before. Even the promise of seeing his Minerva again after so many weeks also came with a note of bitterness. How could he convince her that he could not possibly be worth the danger he brought to her?

The languid, rhythmic tap of Albus's boots striking the stone floor of the castle entrance reverberated in the silence of the surroundings. His footsteps led him through the halls by habit rather than intent. Despite it being the middle of summer break, Albus found himself at Minerva's office, knowing that she would be there with some excuse to make early preparations for the new school year. He watched with bated breath from the doorway as she moved at her desk, her back turned to him. The taut muscles in her neck and back noticeably relaxed as she slowly raised her head from her work, as if suddenly sensing her husband's presence. Papers fell haphazardly to the desk and floor as Minerva turned sharply on her heels to face him. She stared unblinkingly at him as her eyes scanned his rugged features, seemingly to ascertain whether it was really him or a strikingly similar-looking phantom standing before her. Apparently finally convinced of the former, she was in his arms before her name had slipped completely from his tongue.

"Don't ever leave again," she pleaded softly, though she knew her request was in vain; Albus would fight until the very end.

Again her name fell from his lips, this time with such regret that she was forced to look away rather than see the unspoken response reflected in his eyes.

"When do you have to return?" she asked, her voice low and uneven.

"Soon," he replied simply.

Minerva released him and turned her body away slightly.

"There is something we must discuss," he said in what he hoped was a controlled tone.

The muscle in Minerva's jaw tensed as she clenched her teeth, already knowing what he would say. They had had this conversation too many times before. Albus feared her her safety and was determined to protect her, even if it meant saving her from himself, but she refused to listen to this nonsense. She was tired of hearing her well-meaning but ignorant confidants tell her how "romantic" Albus's intentions for this were, when they were anything but. There was a fine line between wanting to protect her out of bravery and out of cowardice, and Minerva was no longer certain that he had not yet crossed that line.

She knew that he was waiting on her to respond, but she remained silent for fear that she would explode.

"I'm not worth any harm that could come to you," he said helplessly, just as he had so many times before.

Minerva balled her fists in an effort to control her trembling body. Albus turned his back to her deafening silence. Anger mingled with fear and sorrow and rose like bile in her throat.

"I'm pregnant," she spat, unable to contain the news any further.

It was wrong to tell him this way, perhaps, but their time together was ticking away quickly. This was not at all how she had planned it. What was supposed to be one of the happiest occasions in their entire lives was veiled with fear and uncertainty. Albus, however, did not turn back to her. His body was just as still as if he had not heard her at all.

"Don't you care," she nearly shouted, infuriated with his lack of response, "whether it will be a boy or a girl? Don't you wonder whether it will have my hair, or your nose, or if it will have green eyes or blue?" Her breathing was erratic, and stinging tears blurred her vision of him.

Only then did he face her, his countenance somewhat softened, though her words had cut him like shrapnel.

"Don't stay for our child," she warned him, understanding his torn emotions yet fearing he would be mistaken. "Stay with me for love, because you can't imagine life without us together, or don't stay at all."

"I'm not certain I can keep from worrying about you or wanting to protect you," he confessed, "and the potential dangers... I'm not certain I know how."

"I can help you," Minerva replied with a small, nervous laugh that no longer stung with bitterness.

She leaned into him and reached up to wipe the damp corners of his eyelids with her thumbs; it was then he realized that he too had been crying. Albus rested his forehead against hers and released a tired sigh.

"The war is almost over," he told her. "We've almost won."

His voice was thick with sadness over the countless innocent families torn apart by abounding evil. Minerva nodded, her eyes following Albus's hand as he placed it on her stomach, not yet swollen with the new life growing within her.

"Then promise me you'll come home soon, for good."

Albus smiled weakly and gave her a tender kiss to the forehead.

"It will be as if I've never gone away at all."

**The End**


End file.
